Users who want to utilize a device, such as a smartphone or head mounted display (e.g., smart glasses), inside of a restricted area (e.g., a data center, a Faraday cage, an electromagnetic/radio-frequency interference (EMI/RFI) shielded room, an aircraft or an underwater submarine), often fail to do so due to insufficient connectivity or security regulations. For example, data centers may offer limited or no connectivity to devices other than devices of the data center inventory, which may be due to, for example, limited or no WiFi coverage or security guidelines.